


A Doggone Day

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Secret Santa gift for survivormind on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy! ^_^





	A Doggone Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [survivormind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=survivormind).



Rhett loved bringing Barbara with him to work. The stress of the current workload at Mythical Entertainment as the end of the year approached, only made Rhett crave Barbara’s presence at work even more.  
  
Rhett was initially hesitant to get a dog due to having not the best luck with animals, but he didn’t want to deny his kids the joy of owning a pet.  
Rhett had a soft spot for Barbara, and could be accused of treating her more like a child than a pet. Link suspected it was because he didn’t have a daughter of his own, but decided it was best to keep his thoughts to himself, knowing it was a sore spot.   
  
When Rhett arrived at the office, Link was already there going through emails whilst balancing Jade on his lap. Barbara ran up to Link as Jade jumped down to meet her friend. Once the initial excitement had died down, the dogs fell asleep huddled close together under the desk. A knock on the door stirred the dogs. Stevie opened the door and knelt down to pat the dogs as they greeted her. “Time for the writer’s meeting!”  
  
Rhett and Link went to the writer’s meeting to discuss the next batch of GMM segment ideas for 2018 that needed to be filmed before the Christmas break. “Do we want to try Will it Waffle?” suggested Rhett “We could actually make a waffle out of fried chicken!” The room laughed and the suggestion was added to the list for more discussion. As the meeting began to wind up, the topic turned to what was being filmed today.  
“Are you still happy to film the Christmas costumes for pets segment today?” asked Alex.  
“Sure, we can set it up to film before lunch.” replied Link. Rhett nodded in agreement, trying to hide his excitement of involving their dogs in more episodes. As Rhett's children had gotten older, they had become more hesitant to be involved in episodes of GMM.  
  
Filming went smoothly, with the end shot being Rhett, Link, Barbara and Jade all dressed in the same ugly holiday sweater design, forest green with a reindeer’s face on front with an LED in place for the nose. “Where on earth did you find sweaters with the same design for humans and dogs!?” laughed Rhett once filming was finished “It’s amazing what you can find if you search hard enough on Amazon.” replied Jen. Rhett turned to Link while he pulled his phone out. “We definitely need a photo together of this!” Rhett handed his phone to Jen and then posed with Link behind the desk, whilst Barbara and Jade sat on the desk, proudly displaying their gawdy holiday jumpers. Rhett took a selfie while cradling Barbara in one arm and sent it to Jesse.  
_How adorable! Hope you’re having a great day xx_  
  
Rhett and Link returned to their office after lunch with their dogs in tow and began to work on finalising scripts. Barbara and Jade played with a Kong filled with peanut butter whilst Rhett and Link attempted to work, but Rhett was beginning to feel frustrated with his work and let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Everything alright brother?” asked Link.  
“Just keep hitting the wall with this script. Would you be able to have a look at it and see if it’s salvageable?”  
Link gave Rhett a sympathetic smile, “Sure. Can you do the same for this song I’m working on?”  
Rhett nodded as he stood up from his desk, “Do you mind if I have a nap first? I need to clear my head.”  
“Go for it bo.”  
“I’m going to head up to the loft. Can you wake me in thirty minutes?”  
“Sure can brother. Get some rest.”  
Link checked the time, but decided to leave Rhett to nap a little longer. When he realised it was closer to an hour later, Link headed up to the loft and found Rhett asleep on the couch with Barbara asleep in his arms and Jade curled up at his feet. Link grinned and pulled his phone out from his back pocket and took a photo of the sight.  
  
  
*** 

Later that night, Rhett was in the ensuite getting ready to go to bed as he heard his phone vibrate.  
“You got a message from Link honey.” Jesse sung out from the bedroom.  
Rhett continued with his nightly routine, assuming that it was Link checking if they were carpooling tomorrow. Once he came out of the ensuite, Jesse handed Rhett his phone with a smirk. Link had sent Rhett the photo he took whilst he was having a nap. Rhett laid out on the loft couch with a completely content look on his face, Barbara tucked between his left arm and torso while Jade was curled up next to his feet.  
_You and our fur children._


End file.
